Kiss me under the mistletoe
by ID Code-007
Summary: Love might be something which everyone desires, but it might also be something which hurts everyone's feelings. It requires hard work and determination, or else it would be nothing special, nor it will have any expected outcomes. Fairy tales won't happen in reality. We may only yearn for it, but in the end we won't be able to own it or get it.
1. Chapter 1: Cruel Reality

_25 November 2014_

_With Alvin and Brittany_

"Alvin, I don't think we can continue anymore." Brittany said.

Alvin's eyes widened. He was so shocked to hear this. He asked, "What? Why?"

Brittany shrugged and said carelessly, "I don't know, maybe it's because I don't think I have feelings to you anymore."

Alvin's heart dropped to the floor. He could barely speak as he felt the urge to cry. He started to sob and managed to use his remaining strength to whisper, "But I really love you, Britt..."

Brittany cut him off, "Stop, Alvin. I know that, but I'm sorry. I don't love you anymore. I really did love you before, but as time went by, My love towards you declined. It wasn't as strong as it had been from the beginning. Maybe we can still be friends, but we won't be together anymore." With that, she walked past him without looking back.

Alvin dropped to his knees. It looks like she is certain about what she said. The tears that were hiding just now fell like a waterfall. He sobbed and sobbed, but no one came. So, he decided to go into his bedroom.

He ran straight to his bed and slumped down into it. He looked up at the ceiling. He was completely clueless about why Brittany, his girlfriend, would break up with him all of a sudden, at the same time he felt hopeless as if he had lost his life. In the past, Brittany used to be his light of hope. With her, he felt so lively and cheerful; but now, the light has dimmed and finally died out. He felt completely helpless as he knew that it would only be the past. There will be no turning back, nor there will be any bit of hope. He closed his eyes and tried to capture the happy moments he had with Brittany.

_Flashback~~~_

_One day, back when they were still a couple, just a year before, they were seating on the grass, enjoying the feeling of silence and freedom. They were cuddled up closely, watching the magnificent view of the sea waves._

_"Alvin, do you love me?" Brittany tilted up from Alvin's chest, asking him in her soothing, angelic voice._

_Alvin looked down and flashed his signature bad-boy grin, " Of course, baby. I love you only. "_

_Brittany smiled in satisfaction and said, "Good. I love you too. Will you promise me not to leave me?"_

_Alvin buried his head into her neck and said, "I won't ever, ever leave you, I promise. I will love you until the end of the world."_

_Then, they kissed passionately as the sun began to sink back into the horizon._

_Endless memories of their sweet time suddenly flooded into Alvin's mind at the same time. He savoured every bit of the joy brought by these memories. He just wished that he would fall into slumber forever and that he won't ever wake up. He just wished that he could live happily ever after, not suffering every now and then. The reality is so cruel and heartless._

_Flashback ended~~~_

Alvin opened his eyes again. He smiled in tears as he felt those memories gradually fade away. 6.30pm, almost dinner, Alvin thought. He sat up in the bed and stretched, then jumped down to the floor and walked downstairs to get himself ready for dinner.

_With Simon and Jeanette_

"Hey Jeanette," Simon suddenly said, breaking the silence and scaring her to death.

"Simon, don't be so sudden and I nearly jumped out of my skin." Jeanette panted.

"Jean, there's something I wanted to say but I just don't have the courage to say it to you..."

"Never mind Simon, just spill it out. You can tell me anything you know. Speaking it out is always better than keeping it in your heart."

"Are you sure? But I don't want to hurt your feelings..."

Jeanette being the genius gulped and prayed that what Simon is going to say will not be what she assumed.

Simon took a deep breath and blurted out, "I'm sorry, but I love someone now. I know, it might be very hard for you to accept it, but I'm sorry. I don't have feelings to you anymore."

Jeanette stayed quiet and her face went palmed. She went completely speechless. What she thought would have been really happened.

She whispered, "It's ok. I'll move on."

After that, she turned away from him and started to walk away. She was about to leave the room when Simon placed a paw onto her right shoulder and said, "I'm sorry."

She did not reply and shook off his hand. She banged the door room shut and walked down slowly down the hall.

She went outside of the house and climbed up to the roof. She sat down and sighed.

_Why this has to happen to me? Why doesn't he love me? What did I do wrong?_

She looked up at the orange sky and gazed at the clouds. She realized one of them as a heart-shaped one. She stared at it and went deep into her thoughts. _Love might be something which everyone desires, but it might also be something which hurts everyone's feelings. It requires hard work and determination, or else it would be nothing special, nor it will have any expected outcomes. Fairy tales won't happen in reality. We may only yearn for it, but in the end we won't be able to own it or get it._

This is the cruel reality, a truth that everyone has to believe and that they have no choice but to accept it.


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny

_26 November 2014_

"Alvin... ALVIN... Wake up and come down immediately. You know you have to go to school right?" Dave shouted.

No reply.

"Alvin, I'm warning you for the last time. Come down immediately, or else..."

"Or else what?" Alvin suddenly appeared from the kitchen, smiling cockily.

"Alvin? Is that you? Am I dreaming?" Dave rubbed his eyes. He was in utter shock to see his son waking up by himself.

Dave ran to Alvin and bent down. He put his hand on Alvin's forehead and asked, "Are you sick?"

Alvin chuckled, "Come on Dave, I'm not sick. I have changed."

"Changed? But why? You used to be the lazy one..." Dave's mouth hung open.

"Maybe it's because I'm fed up of being the lazy one." Alvin chuckled then went back into the kitchen.

Dave shrugged and went upstairs. He was confused that Alvin was the first to wake up, not Simon. Simon used to be the one who helped Dave to wake Alvin up.

Once Simon and Theodore and went downstairs, Alvin said in a sing-song tone, "Breakfast's ready."

With that, he brought out a tray which contained four plates.

"Omelette for Dave and toast waffles for the three of us."

They all sat down and eyed at Alvin weirdly.

"What? Can't I even make a change?"

Theodore was the first to ask, "You know how to cook?"

Alvin smiled at his baby brother, "Yeah, just that I don't really cook in front of you guys."

"The omelette is great. Thanks Alvin," Dave complimented. He smiled warmly feeling proud of his son.

Ten minutes, they finished their breakfast and got their bags. They were ready to go to school.

"Thanks again for the breakfast Alvin, I really appreciate that. Have fun you guys."

With that, he kissed the foreheads of his three sons, and then they ran to the school bus which was waiting for them.

The three girls were sitting in their usual place. Theodore went to greet Eleanor with a kiss on the cheek, "Hi Ellie."

Eleanor smiled and responded with a kiss, "Hi Teddy."

Surprisingly, Simon went to Brittany instead of Jeanette. Both Alvin and Jeanette eyed at them in astonishment. They were even more shocked when they see them kiss.

Alvin sat down beside Jeanette, who greeted him, "Hi."

Alvin, being the changed one replied politely, "Hi."

They both peeked at Simon and Brittany. They are so unusual, both of them thought. Why are they acting like this?

"Uh Jean, do you know what's going on with the two?" Alvin asked.

"Oh Alvin, I was about to ask you too, but Simon broke up with me last night..."

"What? Really? Brittany broke up with me too..."

They are cheating on us!" Gasped Jeanette in disbelief.

They went silent for the rest of the ride.

The school bus came to a halt as it arrived West Eastman High School.

Simon and Brittany got off paw in paw, leaving Alvin and Jeanette disappointed. They were sad because their lovers cheated on them, yet they were even fumed when they found out that it was their brother and sister who did this to them.

Everyone in the school eyed at the new couple suspiciously. Some gave a sigh of disappointment, while some shook their head in annoyance.

The bell rang and students ran to their respective classrooms.

For the six of them, they had English Literature.

"Ok class, this week I am not going to assign you any homework." Their teacher said.

The whole class cheered. Some screamed out in excitement, while the others high-fived each other.

"But..." With this the whole class went dead silent.

"Instead I will divide you all into groups of two. You will be doing a project on William Shakespeare. The deadline of this project is next Monday..."

"Aww..." The whole class moaned.

"This project will affect your grades for promotion to grade eleven. No one wants to stay in grade ten, right?"

Everybody shook their head violently.

"Good, so I'll assign all of you groups now..."

He started to say out their names. Some were delighted after hearing who their partner was, while some were unsatisfied.

"The last three groups are: Eleanor and Theodore, Simon and Brittany, and last of all, Alvin and Jeanette."

Alvin and Jeanette both widened their eyes, while Simon and Brittany smiled ear to ear. The bell rang, and students rushed out of the classroom quickly.

Oh boy, this is gonna be a long day, thought Alvin.

At lunch time, The chipmunks and the chipettes sat together, but this time Simon sat with Brittany, leaving Alvin with no choice but to seat with Jeanette.

"So Jean, guess we are stuck together to do a project, huh?" Alvin asked.

"I think so..." Said Jeanette.

"Come on Jean, I have changed after the break up. I will be responsible for this." Alvin assured.

Jean looked up from her lunch and questioned, "Really?"

Alvin smiled and placed a paw on Jeanette's, "Yes, and I promise."

Jeanette smiled and blushed at the touch of Alvin.

Then they both ate their lunch, discussing about what they will be doing for the following week.

The bell rang again, signifying that lunch is over and back to lessons again.

"So Jeanette, your house or my house?" Alvin asked cheerfully.

"My house," Jeanette answered, planting a kiss on Alvin's cheek.

"What was that about?"

"For thanking you, Alvin." Then Jeanette blushed, "Wait for me at the school entrance."

"Ok then, " Alvin replied, planting a kiss on Jeanette's cheek.

Then they both walked to their respective classrooms, thinking about each other at the same time.


End file.
